Security gate systems have become quite sophisticated apparatuses that often rely on a dedicated computer for their operation. These computer systems are generally referred to as barrier or gate controllers. These systems are used in gated communities, industrial complexes, apartment complexes, single-family housing etc. The actual barrier used can be a swinging, sliding or raising gate. The systems also use a variety of sensors for determining the presence of vehicles and when the barrier can be safely opened or closed.
Given the sophistication of the computers used with these systems and the different types of systems they can function with it is necessary to tailor the computer, i.e. the gate controller, to the specific system it is operating with which usually requires a trained technician to be present when the computer is installed or replaced at a security gate installation to assure that the computer is properly mated with the system.
Also, given the location of most of these systems in exposed locations outdoors they are subject to often-harsh local weather and climate conditions. There is a tendency for the need to frequently repair and/or replace various parts of the system including the dedicated computer functioning at the security system. The computer typically is a computer board with various functional elements necessary for its operation. To repair such a device requires its return to the original manufacturer or a service center. When the board arrives at the manufactures facility or the service center generally only minimal information is available to assist in diagnosing the problem or problems that caused the failure. Although the board can be repaired or replaced there may underling problems at the security gate installation that caused the problem in the first place and the replacement system will eventually fail due to the same cause. Thus, what is lacking is a history of the type of location the computer board came from, previous service calls made at the installation, the reason for these service calls and the frequency of those service calls. Additionally, information on previous computer boards at the subject site and problems they may have experienced is lacking. Thus, if the site continues to have problems it may require the sending of a trained technician to the subject site on one or more occasions to determine the cause of problems at the subject installation.
Thus, what is need is a system and method for facilitating the quick and cost effective installation of a computer system at a security barrier installation. A system and method that will also create a record of prior repair and operation experience at the site that is readily available to the manufacture or service company to help diagnose problems at a security barrier installation.